Retomando el camino
by Sifu Sihaya
Summary: Un pequeño Songfic visto desde el punto de vista de Aang acerca de seguir su camino y el sentimiento que le impide retomarlo... *Reeditado*


**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Avatar: Last Airbender es obra de Brian konietzko y Michel Dante Dimartino y propiedad de Nickelodeon.

* * *

**Es un song -fic visto desde el punto de vista De Aang acerca de su destino y aquél sentimiento que lo aleja del camino…**

**Se podría considerar Kataang…**** la canción en la que esta basada es un poco vieja ya… del 98 creo se llama Come Undone del grupo Duran Duran del álbum The wedding album.**

* * *

**RETOMANDO EL CAMINO.**

El grupo se encontraba reunido al anochecer compartiendo una taza de Té cortesía del príncipe desterrado, era increíble la paz que se sentía en el templo, Toph reía escandalosamente de las anécdotas que contaban Sokka y su padre, vio de reojo como Zuko rodaba los ojos y rió en voz baja realmente no podía culparlo y es que el humor de los guerreros de la tribu agua era… bastante peculiar por decirlo de alguna manera.

Una risa cantarina invadió el lugar y no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a la fuente: la delicada maestra agua que sonreía como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía y él sencillamente no podía apartar sus ojos de ella; era tan hermosa, tan etérea como un sueño como **SU** sueño y es que había un millón de razones para amarla y él las conocía todas…sean cuales fueran que fuesen

Katara río otra vez y su risa le pareció la mejor música que hubiese escuchado nunca y por un fugaz momento olvido por completo la guerra y la extinción de su pueblo y se permitió imaginar un futuro al lado de ella. Recordó aquél beso el día del eclipse y es que había sido tan ¿necesario? En ese beso él le había dicho todo lo que su alma guardaba y lo que su corazón esperaba…

Pero el momento se perdió y volvieron sus antiguos temores, ya tanto se había arriesgado y TANTOS y solo por él, tenía solo 12 años y el destino del mundo descansaba en sus hombros, se sentía por momentos abrumado pero era algo que nunca admitiría…

Recordaba con tanta nostalgia los días despreocupados en el templo, inclusive sus primeras aventuras con Sokka y Katara, cuando el conflicto armado parecía tan ¿irreal? Para él, la angustia atenazó su pecho y no pudo evitar sentir la culpa por tener aquél momento de paz, por atreverse a soñar con el mañana; después de todo su deber era devolver el equilibrio al mundo y ya había fallado dos veces, el cometa pronto llegaría y solo tenía una tercer oportunidad **NO DEBÍA** fallar, **NO PODÍA** fallar o todo aquello por lo que luchaban, todo aquello que soñaban y esperaban se perdería para siempre…

Aang se levanto abruptamente y se retiró, sin notar la preocupación en los ojos de sus amigos especialmente en los de Katara…

Esa sensación de confort le pareció tan inadecuada, sobre todo cuando pensaba en las penalidades del mundo; Aun no dominaba bien el fuego control… una urgente necesidad de entrenar se apoderó de él y se dirigió a un lugar apartado para hacerlo

-Vuelvo en un momento.

Les dijo la maestra agua a los demás y siguió a Aang, realmente le preocupaba pues lo había notado bien tan solo unos pocos instantes antes y de repente angustia es todo lo que había visto en sus ojos y es que ella lo conocía tan bien, mejor que nadie…

El joven maestro Aire se encontraba practicando ejercicios de fuego control y para cuando ella llegó a su lado el joven sudaba a raudales. Intentó abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien que todo saldría bien y que ella siempre estaría a su lado pero sin más el la rechazó, dolida y algo confundida optó por darle espacio y un poco de tiempo puesto que era obvio que lo necesitaba… más no se alejó

Su contacto le dolía y mucho pues ella era la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo, "ella" y era una ironía que fuese por ella que arriesgara todo en Ba sing Se dejando al Gurú Pathik no abriendo el último chakra y estaba seguro de que si le dieran a elegir sin duda la elegiría a ella otra vez.

Aang vio claro por primera vez en mucho tiempo y decidió dejarla ir… no podía seguir manteniendo esa esperanza pues mientras no se decidiera a retomar el camino que abandonó aquel día nunca sería un avatar completo y era necesario que lo fuera… por el bien del mundo.

El pequeño monje comenzó a sollozar en silencio y la maestra agua corrió a abrazarlo; esta vez no fue rechazada si no que Aang la aferró con todas sus fuerzas…

Se encontraba deshecho por la decisión que acababa de tomar, era tan necesaria pero dolía peor que la herida que le había inflingido Azula puesto que él ¡La necesitaba como al mismo aire!

Continúan abrazados por largo rato y las palabras son innecesarias, los sentimientos de ambos se encuentran a flor de piel.

La tormenta ha pasado ya pero sus efectos siguen en la mente de Aang no puede evitar recordar una y otra vez las palabras del gurú Pathik _"Debes aprender a desligarte"_

Sabe cual es su deber pero se siente increíblemente bien entre los brazos de Katara y flaquea su voluntad

-Tengo que hacerlo.

Susurra desesperado el joven monje dejando perpleja a Katara…

Su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos pero sabe que no hay otra opción… desligarse de las ataduras mundanas tan solo eso lo separa del estado Avatar.

Perdidos en un sentimiento al que Katara aun no se atreve a darle nombre pero que los llena por completo; se sienten deshechos… por hacer lo correcto.

Las lágrimas brotan en esta ocasión de la maestro agua y no hace nada por impedirlo, no puede pues comprende muy bien la situación, sabe que es ella la que frena el desarrollo del Avatar.

Un último abrazo entre ambos jóvenes parece concentrar todo aquello que nunca se dijeron pero que estaba implícito en cada una de sus acciones…

_Te amo…_

Katara se aleja silenciosa tiene mucho que pensar y debe empezar a dejarle ir aun cuando todo en ella se resiste…

Aang la mira alejarse y su resolución se vuelve más fuerte ya ha retomado el camino…

Y sin embargo los dos comparten el mismo pensamiento…

_¿A quien puedes necesitar; a quien puedes amar cuando estas destrozado?_

**FIN**

**Espero que les guste este one –shot **

**Pd. Por cierto soy ZUTARA así que hacer este Kataang me ha costado un poco de trabajo pero el resultado me ha gustado; Disfrutenlo y manden algun rewiew ….**

* * *


End file.
